The present invention relates to a sub-woofer loudspeaker system and method for compact, efficient installation in structural partitions, such as walls, ceilings, floors, or automobile panels.
The generation of people now entering mid-career and raising families of their own are also the first generation to have grown up with the easy availability of reasonably priced high-fidelity sound reproduction equipment and an ever expanding selection of popular music. As a result of the demographic changes that are occurring in this group, they are spending increasing amounts of time at home. However, high quality reproduction of recorded music continues to be an important part of their lives. Along with maturity and adult responsibilities, however, appearance of their homes has also become important.
While it is not difficult to design small and inconspicuous loudspeaker systems for reproducing the higher frequency ranges of recorded music, the requirements for reproducing the lower range of frequencies traditionally result in large, obtrusive speaker systems. Such large speaker systems can detract from the appearance of a room, not to mention leading to problems in furniture placement, etc.